


The Awakening

by eib_kom_slakgedakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eib_kom_slakgedakru/pseuds/eib_kom_slakgedakru
Summary: Clarke had her Presentation, and now Octavia is going to have hers.  But Clarke knew what she was getting into, and Octavia doesn't....Set in Offerings





	The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/gifts).



               The day started just like any other day started in Arcadia. Octavia Blake woke up to feel the arms of her boyfriend, Lincoln, around her.  She smiled, feeling the strength in those arms, and snuggled into Lincoln even further. The smell of him was on her pillow, her hair, and she took a deep breath, savoring it.  Musky, the smell of the forest after a long rain, and some sweet floral scent that shes never smelled before. He had said once that she had a good nose, and could smell that he was an “Omega", whatever that meant. He was Lincoln, and he loved her, and she him.  That’s all she needed to know. Having been raised in hiding, Octavia had heard of the hierarchy, of Alphas, Betas and Omegas, but never any of the practical differences. And since nobody had ever presented on the Ark, there was no reason for her to have learned.

               She wakes up a short time later, Lincoln  still asleep, and practically jumps out of bed.  She feels energized for some reason. “A good night of sleep, just what I needed, I guess", she reasons. “Lincoln!! Linc, wake up!!”  Lincoln continues to sleep. Octavia giggles to herself, and says, “Looks like I wore out the great _Trikru_ warrior.”  Lincoln is so unimpressed , he continues sleeping.  She shrugs, and continues her morning routine. After a quick rinse of her mouth,  she’s off to the training grounds.

               Octavia puts her new energy to good usage, running around the training circle faster than she ever has, to the approval of the _Trikru_ warriors that _Heda_ sent to train whomever of _Skaikru_ wanted.  Still bouncing on her feet, she grabs one of the training staffs and begins to move through the beginning drills.  THe movements, muscle memory at this point, help calm her mind and focus. _Breath,_ step, swing, pivot.   _Breath_ , jab, block, turn, bend.  Before she knows it, she come to the end of the routine, and she grounds the staff, sweating slightly in the morning.  

               “Well done, _Okteivia_ .  You grow in strength and skill quickly, but a _gona_ doesn’t train against the air.”  Indra, the _Trikru_ General that’s been overseeing their training, stands there, her face impassive as always.  She looks at one of the trainers. “ _Yu!! Jomp em op!!”_  The trainer, Cago, grabs another training staff, and moves towards her.  Without warning, his staff blurs through the air towards her face. _Krak_ sounds through the air as her staff meets it, stopping it cold.  The shock travels up her arm, bringing with it an unpleasant tingle.  Octavia brings her staff back to a guard position, and waits for the next attack.  Cago doesn’t immediately attack, but stalks around her, twirling his staff around his body.  When he attacks, he yells loudly and sends a blistering combination towards her body, using both sides of the staff.    _Krak, Krak, tock, tock_.  The staffs meet in the air, again the shock of parrying travels up her arm, this time the tingle is more unpleasant.  Octavia ignores it, and ripostes, sending her own two hit combination attack towards Cago, who blocks with apparent ease.  The back and forth continues until one of Cagos blows gets through, and Octavia gasps as the pain blooms through her right side.  

               Growling, she rolls her shoulders, and moves her staff back into position once more.  “ _Os_ ”, says Cago, who moves to mirror her.  His attack routine this time is even more complicated, but Octavia manages to pick off the blows.  She’s unable to attack in return, and so chooses to return to a guard stance. “ _Krei os!”,_ she hears from Cago.  He attacks again, but this time she’s able to get her staff through his defense and tap his left thigh.  He steps back, a smile on his face, and then attacks even faster than before. Octavia tries to follow the attacks, but they’re coming in too fast for her to see, she’s just blocking on instinct.  The next thing Octavia knows, she’s on the ground, which his staff at her throat.

               She holds his eyes for a second, then glances down at her staff, laying by her left hand.  “You won’t make it”, Cago tells her. She tries anyways, grabbing his staff with her right hand and bringing it down on purpose, right next to her left shoulder.  She twists, trying to kick his leg, but he avoids it and steps back, waiting for her to get back up. He waits, then attacks again, using the same combination pattern, but slower, so that Octavia can see his rhythm, can see where she failed to block him.  He stops. He leans on his staff while telling her, “That was a good move, _Skai gada_ , but in a real battle your fight would be over if you didn’t take my leg out.  Never tell your opponent what you're going to do with your eyes. Now don’t move.”  He moves forward after looking at her legs, and he moves one of her legs out a bit. He wrinkles his nose a bit as he gets closer, but Octavia pays it no mind.  Of course she smells, she’s been running and fighting for at least two hours. “Your strength comes from the earth, like a tree. If your legs are weak, your form and blows will be weak.  Come.” He leads her to the side, none of them seeing Indra watching, a thoughtful look on her face.

               He fits her with a vest with multiple pockets on it, strapping it tight to her body.  He fills two pockets on each side with little pieces of metal, and then tells her that she needs to wear it all day, every day, until he says otherwise.  Indra calls him over, and they begin talking, Indra motioning with her hands. Cago nods, then walks back to her. “I’m going to give you some exercises to do, and I want you to do thirty of them, then run a circle of the course, and then do that again.  Twice” He shows her how to hold a blacksmiths hammer, and squat, then drive up onto her tiptoes, hold it, and go back down. After watching her do it three or four times, he wanders back to the training circle, to watch some other recruits train.

               Octavia takes her time going through the exercises, her thighs and calves burning and shaking with the strain.  What she thought was a small weight very very quickly becomes small mountains attached to her shoulders. Still, she summons the stubbornness that is one of her best qualities and completes  them. By this time, it’s well past noon, and she goes to the Mess hall to get some food. “All this exercise has given me quite the appetite”, she says out loud, having gotten her third plate.  She sees people wincing and wrinkling their noses as she walks past, but assumes that she’s worked up a sweat with all the exercise. Still, all the attention is making her a bit irritable and on edge, so she walks back to her quarters.  Rummaging through her stuff, she finds the floral soap that Clarke brought back with her from Polis, the one she swears by. Seeing it, Octavia thinks of Clarke, being forced into a political marriage with _Heda_ to seal their alliance.  “Forced!!”, she snorts to herself.  “Not forced very hard, if all those ‘late night conversations’ and long looks are anything to go by. ”  Holding the soap, Octavia strips, stopping for a minute to look at herself in the mirror. She’s happy with what she sees, even the bruises that are blossoming on her chest and legs.  Toned stomach, arms starting to show definition, nice ass...she whistles at her own reflection. “Damn, Lincoln is lucky”, she thinks before getting into the shower.

             Sadly, the shower didn’t help.  She gets out feeling worse than before.  Hot, irritable, her stomach is starting to hurt even though she just ended her period, and she’s looking for….something.  She isn’t sure what, but there is _something_ that she needs, she just has no idea what it is.  Lincolns smell seems to be everywhere, making her wonder if he had snuck in during her shower.  That floral scent that she likes is more pronounced, and she checks inside the closet, wondering if he’s hiding in there, waiting to surprise her.  He isn’t. Getting dressed, her clothing feels rougher than it usually does, even worse with the damn vest. “Goddamn, now I’m having a reaction to that soap.  I hope it goes away soon, this is fucking annoying me now.” Walking outside is no better, now that it’s later in the day and she immediately feels hotter. Today just doesn’t seem to be her day anymore, and she seriously considers going back inside to the air conditioning, when she sees something that has her seeing red.

             Someone, some...other person has their hand on Lincolns arm, and they’re smiling at him.  “That’s my boyfriend”, she mutters under her breath as she starts walking quickly over to Lincoln.  By the time she gets over there, there’s a veritable curtain of red in front of her, and the word _MINE, MINE, MINE_ is running through her mind.  She storms up, not even seeing Lincoln scent the air and turn his head her way, almost like he could feel her coming.  She storms up, and smacks the offending hand, not even seeing that it’s Abby Griffin. “Get your hands off MY boyfriend!!”, she spits, hands balled up into fists, poised to attack the other person.   _Mine, Mine, protect whats MINE!!!_  Next to her, Lincoln is still standing, but slowly turning his head to the side.

             “Get out of here, Abby!!”, he spits out, his neck fully bared.

             “What?  Whats the problem, Octavia?  Whats wrong..” She’s interrupted by another roar from Octavia, who is now advancing on her, with a very panicked looking Lincoln holding onto her.

            “Back away, Abby!!  Do it!!” Lincoln repeats, as he starts stroking Octavias face, in an effort to get her to look at him.  Abby takes his advice, and slowly begins backing away, her hands out by her side, the very picture of a non-threatening person.  Octavia stops advancing, but stands there, hands tightly clenched, breathing so heavily that it sounds like a pair of bellows.

            “Look at me Octavia, just look”, croons Lincoln, holding onto Octavia and stroking her face.

             Octavia starts turning her head, but doesn’t take her eyes off of Abby until Abby is a respectable difference away.  She looks at Lincoln, and puts a hand on his face. She starts taking deep breaths through her nose, just enjoying the smell that is Lincoln.   _Home, mine, mine, mate_ , runs through her mind.  She doesn’t even realize that she’s saying it out loud until Lincoln talks to her again.  “That’s right O, I’m yours, nobody is going to take me away, I’m yours, nobody else’s.”

             She looks at him, with confusion.  “Linc, I don’t feel like myself”, she whimpers.  “I’m hot, my stomach is hurting, and I’m just not me.”

             Lincoln smiles, and says “You’re gonna be ok, _ai niron_.  You’re an Alpha, you’re presenting and going into Rut.  And by the smell of things”, and he runs his nose alongside her neck, making both their eyes roll back, “You’re gonna be one very strong Alpha. My Alpha.”

 

              

 

 _Heda_ = The Commander

 _Yu!! Jomp em op!!_ = You!! Attack her!!

 _Os_ = Good

 _Krei os!_ = Very good!

 _Skai gada_ = Sky girl

 _ai niron_ = my love

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please feel free to drop me a comment.


End file.
